In recent years, a method for manufacturing an absorbent article has been proposed in the art (the first patent document), in which the granular particles of a superabsorbent resin are placed by suction in a predetermined pattern on a base sheet, so that the granular particles are sandwiched between the base sheet and another base sheet, and the base sheets are ultrasonically bonded together at positions where the granular particles are absent.
As the base sheets are ultrasonically bonded together, there is no need to use an adhesive.